The Way He Loves Me
by The Great Leap of the Fall
Summary: After running into an ex on a date Rachel Roth can't help but feel down. Why would Garfield Logan the happy go lucky guy love her? Raven/Beast boy One shot! Hint of Rob/Star. M for language and slight adult content. R&R!


Love

It was the one thing I never expected, at least not with him. He was too nice, too pure and innocent to come into my dark world. It was one of those relationships where you would look at the couple and wonder how and the hell they ever ended up together.

It was at dinner, our eight month anniversary he had taken me out. I had to admit I was surprised when we had even made it past the first two weeks, and then to a month, and then to more. It was a beautiful Italian restaurant he had taken me too. I had remembered mentioning it not too long ago; it was surprising he had listened. Sometimes his brain was a little too thick for my taste.

It had an Italian theme all throughout the little restaurant. The beautiful singing in the background reminded me of my trip to Italy last fall when I went to go see the opera. Of course at the time we weren't together. The flowers throughout had reminded me of the beautiful gardens. The smell…the smell was the best part. Fresh baked bread was all I smelled as we walked into the dim dining area.

"Table for two," I couldn't look at his face as I was in awe looking at all of the beautiful statues that we passed. How he could afford a place like this was a bit of a miracle. It was a classier restaurant on the richer side of Jump. With us only in college he couldn't do much with his salary working at the local arcade.

"It's beautiful," a smile danced on my lips as a waiter pushed us into our seats and passed us two menus.

"Yeah…nowhere close to you." The last part of his words was mumbled but I heard them and smiled.

It was such a funny feeling I got whenever we made eye contact; his forest green eyes meeting my blue, almost violet looking ones. The way the butterflies seemed to flutter up into the sky as skin touched mine. With his hand in mine I felt his squeeze quickly.

"Thanks," I could only mumble a response, I was never good at taking complements, and he knew that. He gave me a warm smile, his white teeth shining in the dim light. His canine teeth were a bit pointer them most people's teeth. I always teased him about having fangs, of course he would almost always tease back…until I got mad.

"Aw is Rae blushing?" His chuckle made me blush harder than before. I looked down and I felt him let go of my hand and lift up my chin with his thumb. His creamy tan skin on my pale almost gray colored skin made me burn, burn with a passion for him. A feeling I was so afraid of. "I like making you blush."

His fingers tore away from my chin as I heard a cough. I looked up and saw a waiter standing above us. His smile was one of disgust for our romance as I recognized who just was the waiter. He was my ex, Malchoir Dragon. He looked no different than the last time I had seen him, nine months ago. Of course the last time I had seen him he had been on top of a random blonde.

"I'm Malchoir. I'll be your waiter for the night. What can I start you off with?" He was a bit taller, and he had cut off his light blonde, almost white looking locks. He looked a bit buffer but he still seemed to have that dangerous glint in his brown eyes, hints of mischief.

"How about a new waiter," I heard Gar mutter. I gave a small smile towards him and kicked him lightly under the table. He gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. Gar's snappy comment didn't go unnoticed by Malchoir.

"When did you get a little brother Rachel? It's so nice for you to take him out." Malchoir's comment made me bite my lip from letting something nasty slip out of my mouth.

"How's that blonde you were fucking?" Gar snapped back and I felt my heart clench a little. I couldn't deny I was a bit angry for Gar bringing that up. I had told him in confidence what had happened after a drunken night. It hurt even the memory of Malchoir doing that to me. After about a year and half relationship…he was a bastard, and I couldn't deny the pain that I felt ever since then. Rejection, unwanted…just to name two out of the many.

"I want your best wine." I broke their eye staring contest. "Get to it, two glasses."

I wanted a drink bad right now. I wanted wine, I wanted to drown myself and lose my thoughts. Maybe I would call Kori. Hell knows after putting up with Richard and his obsession with work she would need a drink. Who was I kidding though? Richard would drop work in a heartbeat for that woman; they were crazy enough in love that they were both engaged. For some reason though I had a feeling Gar wasn't one to drop something.

"I can't read this." Gar spoke snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. The confusion on his face was purely evident. Looking up his blonde hair, he still had streaks of green from a dare from our good friend Victor that he wouldn't have green hair for a month.

I opened up my own menu tearing my eyes away from Gar. I looked to see everything written in Italian. I smiled in amusement as he scratched his head. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes in irritation. He hated when he couldn't do things I could. He liked to impress me, which was always a bit challenging for him.

"That's not funny Rae." I ignored him calling me Rae. I may have acted annoyed often times when he called me that. In truth, I didn't mind it as much when he called me it. I could always tell it was from love.

"Well what are you looking for?" It was a stupid question considering he was a vegetarian and I had known that ever since we were friends.

"I don't know. I bet Malchoir knows how to read Italian." I could tell he was mentally beating himself up about having a run in with Malchoir. It had taken me forever to get over him.

"I bet Malchoir is a jackass too." This got him to smile and I felt a bit of relief. With me and Gar I couldn't stand to see him down. It was ridiculous knowing my dark personality but I loved it when he smiled or told a joke. It always made him happy. He was my sunshine as corny and disgusting that was for me to say, but he was.

- - - - - - - -

After two glasses of wine and a shared classic plain Italian pizza we were going to call it a night. I felt full as I stood up. I caught a quick glimpse at the bill and looked away when I saw it cost 33.67. I watched as Gar put down only thirty-five dollars. I gave him a questioning look

"It's his tip." Gar gave a smile as I rolled my eyes at him. He picked up the pizza box and carried it forward as He put on his coat. We walked forward out the door hand in hand and Malchoir saw us as we left.

"Gar I forgot my coat!" I said. I realized it was a bit chillier outside.

"I'll get it." Gar began to walk back into the restaurant. I shook my head.

"I'll get it. Get the car I will be out in a minute." He looked a bit weary as he walked away from me. I took a deep breath before walking back into the restaurant.

I walked back to where we were sitting only mere minutes ago and I looked as Malchoir was next to my table flirting with a single woman. I rolled my eyes as I reached my chair and pulled my coat off of it. I pulled it on confused on how I could forget such a thing like my coat, especially with the freezing weather in jump lately.

"Couldn't wait to get away from the kid?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I looked around to see Malchoir he was close to me and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Actually I forgot my coat." I hissed. I then put on my coat emphasizing my point and he rolled his eyes at me as he began to follow me out of the small restaurant.

"I think you just wanted to see me again."

"I saw enough of you when you were fucking that blonde." I was now in the front where the door was and he stopped before the hostess table. He looked past me and I saw Gar's car. He was staring into the restaurant but I doubt he could see anything.

"He was only using you for sex Rachel, just like I was. That's all you are good for. I mean really Rachel you really are unlovable, a misunderstood bitch." I had heard enough when I opened the doors and walked to the car briskly.

- - - - - - - -

The car was silent as I leaned my head against the window. The glass was cool and I felt a bit of relief. I heard Gar sighed as he turned down the music in the background which I wasn't paying attention too.

"What's wrong Rachel?" I heard his sigh as we pulled up to our small apartment. It wasn't much and I got out of the car before he could ask me more.

I practically ran up to the second floor where our small apartment was. It was a two room 1.5 bath. We used one room as our bedroom, and the other as an office. I opened the door with my keys and closed it. Gar had caught up with me. He caught the door before it closed and as he walked in he took of his tie and threw it on a chair along with his jacket and dress shoes. He followed me as I stormed to the living room and took off my jacket and my heels.

"Dammit Rachel what the fuck is wrong?" Gar asked. His voice was filled with confusion and I looked back at him as he stood in the kitchen doorway. I was in the living room, and I turned my body to face him.

"Why do you love me?" I looked at him biting my lip gently.

"How couldn't I love you? Is that what this is all about?" He shook his head giving a light chuckle. When he made contact with me the smile disappeared from his face and he put his hands in his pocket. "What did Malchoir say to you? I saw you two talking…" He sounded annoyed…a bit disappointed.

"Malchoir has nothing to do with this." I told him. He stood his ground, I stood mine.

"Fuck with that Rachel! He has everything to do with the way your acting right now. We were having a fantastic night and we go to that damn restaurant and freak out when you see him!" Gar leaned against the doorway.

"Why do you love me?" I asked again. I looked down.

It didn't take me a glance upwards to know Gar was walking over to me. I heard his steps, saw his brown socks. He was next to me in a moment's time. I felt his hot breath on my face as he got closer to me, if that was possible. He lifted up my chin again. This time he held my chin forcing me to stare into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you Rachel Roth. I love you for many reasons."

He leaned forward closing off the space between us and giving me a sweet kiss. I was a bit taken aback for a moment, shocked in his quick kiss. He quickly pulled away and I had no other choice but to look back into his green eyes.

"I love your body." Gar had a whispered husky voice. His hands found their way to my navy blue dress straps. The thick spaghetti straps were pushed down my thing arms until they fell off. His breath was hot as he kissed my neck, and my head lolled back.

"I love your eyes and how they twinkle whenever an emotion happens, but I love them the most when you laugh." He kissed my eyes as they closed slowly.

"I love your long black hair." His hands brought themselves up to my bun as he gently realized the flower clip that held them up. He threw it to the ground as his hands became enthralled in my hair and his lips met mine for a deeper kiss.

"I love how you tell me the truth no matter how harsh the reality is." My dress seemed to slide down leaving me in my black lacy strapless bra and panties.

I stopped him from talking for a moment as I kissed him. His hands snaked their way around my waist and mine found his top shirt buttons. Slowly one by one they were unbuttoned as his hands left my waist to throw off the useless shirt.

"I love you smart you are and how you can speak in Italian." He breathed into my ear and I heard his slight chuckle as he whispered, "Lei è bello." You are beautiful in Italian.

"I love how you like poetry, and you sweet kisses." He kissed me again and his hands snaked around my back and undid my bra. It feel to the ground without any straps on it and I found my hands on Gar's pecs as I leaned in and kissed my again.

We seemed to go into the bedroom, a direction I didn't mind heading at this moment. I fell onto the bed first as Gar fell on top of me, his hands supporting his weight. I didn't realize how fit Gar was. It always amazed me as I gazed upon his well defined chest.

"Do you need any more reasons?" He breathed on me. I shook my head as I was desperate for his kiss again.

A smile was on his face as we became closer together. His pants became undone, and my kisses became deeper as our tongues fought for dominance. I felt his hot breath on his neck like he felt my hot skin on his body. We leaned our foreheads together as I laid my head on the pillow, Gar's naked body over mine.

"I love you so much," he kissed me again.

"I love you too, Gar," I felt his kiss on my cheek, so close to the lips as we experienced love.

At that moment my entire mind was focused on Gar, and the beautiful act we were doing. I didn't give a fuck about Malchoir as that moment, and knew Gar wasn't using me for sex. Because this certainly wasn't sex, hell it was love. The only emotion that was so hard for me to commit to all my life I was experiencing with Garfield Logan now, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
